


You'll Feel a Connection, I Think

by HowardR



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cats, ChaseMarsh Monday, F/F, I'm so tired I slept like four hours, Kinda?, Married Couple, One Shot, Prequel, Rain let me use her kitty cat, but I GOTTA GET THIS KITTY ONE-SHOT OUT THERE, pls go say thank you, uhhh I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowardR/pseuds/HowardR
Summary: Kate and Victoria visit a rescue center.(This is inspired by Rainboq's Happy Little Accidents, and is meant to be a prequel of sorts. Please go give Happy Little Accidents some support, it's fluffy and great.)
Relationships: Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chasemarsh Monday: the r/lifeisstrange fanfic collection





	You'll Feel a Connection, I Think

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Little Accidents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855827) by [Rainboq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq). 



“So, what are you two looking for?”

Kate and Victoria glanced warily at each other.

“Uh…” Kate said, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly. “We’re not really sure yet. Could you show us around?”

Victoria was, notably, very quiet. Her hands were firmly stuck in her pockets, as if she couldn’t keep track of them and was trapping them instead.

She looked very out-of-place in her casual attire. She didn’t even have any makeup on. Her eyes were slightly hazy, like she’d just woken up, and her clothes looked like they had just been thrown on a few minutes ago.

Kate, almost instinctively, leaned over and put a hand on her shoulder. “You alright, hun?”

“Fine, Katie,” Victoria said, uncharacteristically quiet, as the volunteer led them forwards, deeper into the den of cats.

There were cages surrounding them. A part of Victoria felt like she was in a prison herself, surrounded by the gentle mewings of needy souls - desperate for a home, and a family.

“You sure, love?” Kate prodded gently, leaning forward to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, almost absentmindedly. “We can leave, if you want,” she offered, a gentle, but slightly sad smile on her face. “Come back another time?”

“No, no,” Victoria said, leaning into Kate without even realizing it. “It’s fine. I’m just a little… distracted… Let’s get a cat, hm?”

Kate smiled a little wider - though it still wavered with concern at the edges. “Yes, ma’am.”

It was only a few steps further that Kate felt the need to point out a cat. “Ooh, how about that one?”

It was a small, ginger cat, with a torn ear. They were curled up in the corner of their cage, eyes tired.

Victoria, after a moment, raised an eyebrow. “Do you want that one?”

“Do  _ you?” _ Kate countered, with a smile. “I’m just making suggestions here, Torie. Work with me?”

“Well… I dunno. How am I supposed to know which one I want?”

“You’ll feel a connection, I think. We both will,” Kate said - as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Worst case scenario, we can look through all of them, and then just decide which one is prettiest, or which one we like best. But I think we’ll know when we find the right one.”

Victoria sometimes wished she shared Kate’s overwhelming optimism.

“...If you say so,” Victoria said, voice emotionless. Kate knew, at this point, not to interpret that as rude.

“What about that one?” Kate said, pointing in the other direction. Victoria glanced over.

It was a barn cat, this time. Very scruffy. Its face was permanently scowling.

“No, not that one,” Kate said, before Victoria had a chance to say a word.

“You should’ve taken Max to do this with you,” Victoria said, quietly. “This kind of thing isn’t my forte.”

“Hey - hey,” Kate said, tilting Victoria’s head up so she was looking into Kate’s eyes. “We make these decisions together, alright?”

Victoria wasn’t able to stop herself from smiling slightly. “...Yeah. Alright.”

“Sooooo… see any you like?” Kate said, smiling again.

“...How about that one?” Victoria said, pointing over at a sleek, perfect grey one.

“Pepper,” the volunteer said - she’d been oddly quiet while they talked. Perhaps she understood that it was a conversation they’d needed to have alone. “She’s a bit skittish. And very grumpy. Doesn’t let people pet her. But she’s not too picky - and she’s absolutely beautiful, isn’t she?”

“...I prefer a cat that will let us pet it,” Kate said, a touch of humour in her voice. “...That one?”

“Sam,” the volunteer said, looking at the fawn-coloured cat. They had an ugly burn on one side of their neck. “He’s very picky, but pretty cuddly. Doesn’t like scratches too much, but loves to be pet.”

“I’d prefer a female,” Victoria said.

Kate grinned at her. “Sexist.”

“More like I don’t want anything ‘marking’ my home. That stuff is…  _ pungent.  _ Plus, most male cats I’ve met are awful,” Victoria said. “...Though, actually, that applies to men in general, too.”

Kate laughed. The volunteer hid a slight smile behind her hand.

“Only a few left,” the volunteer said - and, indeed, they were nearing the end of the facility. “Why don’t we split up? Miss Marsh-”

Victoria and Kate both perked up.

“...Kate,” the volunteer corrected - Kate smiled. “Why don’t you come with me to check out this side, while Victoria goes to see if there are any she likes on that side?”

“Sounds good!” Kate chirped. “Torie? You okay with that?”

“Yep,” Victoria said, turning to the wall that had been designated as her’s. “Don’t start dating anyone while I’m gone?”

“You’ll be literally five feet away,” Kate said, smiling.

Victoria simply glared.

“...Fine, I won’t start dating anyone,” Kate said, rolling her eyes fondly. “Go find a feline, ya goober.”

“Don’t call me a  _ goober,” _ Victoria said, smiling slightly. “You’re the one who still calls sitting with your legs crossed, ‘criss-cross applesauce’.”

“It rhymes!” Kate said, indignant. “How could I give it up?”

“Not to interrupt,” the volunteer said with a smile, “but I believe we’re here to adopt a cat?”

“Right,” Victoria said, walking over to the wall. “Adopting. Have fun with the volunteer, Katie.”

“Again - five feet away,” Kate said, walking forth with the volunteer, and already beginning to mutter about the cats on her wall.

Victoria walked along the wall, eyeing up feline after feline.

None of them caught her eye.

Until the second-to-last row.

She paused.

There was a tuxedo cat in the cage. Its eyes were bright and piercing, seeming to dissect Victoria’s very soul. Its fur was sleek and short, a perfect shade of midnight black. The white on its chest didn’t quite reach its face, but did reach high enough up on its chin to make it look like it had a little goatee.

Victoria reached a pale, skeletal finger into the cage, and scritched under its chin.

It seemed to like that.

“Katie?” Victoria called - Kate came rushing over in a moment. “What about this one?”

Kate eyed up the cat.

“...Hmmmm… I think I like them!” Kate chirped, happily. “I love tuxedo cats anyway. What’s this one’s name?”

“Chanel,” the volunteer said, with a quiet smile. “She hasn’t been able to get a home for a while, on account of being such a picky eater. Plus, kids prefer cats with a lot of fur, and Chanel’s pretty sleek. But she’s loving. Cuddly. Likes pets, and scratches. Won’t tear up your house. She’s not great with kids, though, if that’s a problem.”

Victoria glanced at Kate.

Kate glanced back.

“Uh…  _ is _ that a problem?” Kate faux-whispered to her.

Victoria went a bright shade of pink. “...We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it, I think.”

“So… you want her?” Kate said, quietly. “I do. She’s so pretty!”

“...Yeah, I think I do,” Victoria said, a bit of wonder in her voice.

“We’ll take her!” Kate chirped, turning to the volunteer. “What kind of food does she like?”   
  


“Tuna. Wet,” the volunteer said with a smile. “Give her lots of love. She’s been through some rough stuff.”

“We will,” Kate said, with a grin. “Right, Torie?”

“Right.”

* * *

When they went home later that day, Max was already passed out on the couch.

Chanel crawled in cautiously, sniffing everything and anything, staying near the walls.

Kate flicked on a lamp with a smile. The room was lit with a gentle orange glow, that cast quiet shadows against Kate’s face.

Victoria paused.

Sometimes she forgot just how beautiful her wife was.

“Soooo,” Kate said, sitting on the couch. “What was up with you today?”

Victoria, for a moment, was silent.

“...You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want to,” Kate said, quietly.

Victoria smiled. “You’re too understanding.”

“So I’ve been told,” Kate said - and patted the seat next to her.

Victoria sat down - and a heavy breath left her.

In a moment, Kate was wrapping her arms around Victoria’s neck, and snuggling into her shoulder.

“...It was just… weird,” Victoria confessed, leaning against Kate’s head. “Being with you. There. Getting a…  _ family _ pet. This whole marriage thing is so new to me, and it comes so naturally to you…”

“No it doesn’t,” Kate murmured into her shoulder. “It’s hard for me too, Torie. I’ve just gotten better at hiding it.”

“You don’t have to hide from me,” Victoria said, before she had time to realize how cheesy it was.

Kate burrowed a little further into her shoulder. “I know, sweetie.”

There was a beat of comfortable silence.

“...I love you, Katie.”

Kate smiled. “I love you too, Torie.”

Chanel, on silent, padding feet, hopped up onto the couch - and cautiously approached them.

Victoria smiled, and reached over to scritch under the feline’s chin.

Chanel purred in pure contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I did a ChaseMarsh Monday thing. I was also inspired by Rainboq. Go check her out, her writing is really great. And go read Happy Little Accidents. Even if you've already read it. I'll wait.
> 
> I'm very tired so I'll wrap this ending up quickly. Uh leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed check out my other stuff maybe etc. etc. also for those of you who care enough to want a sneak preview I might be working on a PriceMarsh story next okay byeeeeeee
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> -Howard R.


End file.
